


Number One (Omovember 2020)

by tinyghostie



Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Day Seven: Holding Contest, Diego Hargreeves Whump, Gen, Men Crying, Omorashi, Omovember, Wetting, holding contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie
Summary: Diego had to be the best at something, even if it was just having a larger bladder capacity.
Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999363
Kudos: 12





	Number One (Omovember 2020)

Luther’s door opened with a loud bang.

“You, me, holding contest, now.” Diego demanded.

“Wh… what’s a ‘holding contest’? I’m not doing any more stupid competitions with you.” Luther sighed. “I always win, then you throw a temper tantrum.”

“It’s not about agility this time. It’s about endurance.” Diego insisted. “You can’t be Number One at everything.”

“Well, I am. What does this contest even involve?” Luther followed his brother downstairs, unable to resist a competition.

“You just have to not piss yourself.”

It wasn’t what Luther had been expecting. By ‘holding’ contest, he’d thought Diego maybe meant weightlifting or something. To see how long he could hold a car, not how long he could hold his _pee_. But Luther’s endurance was great, and he didn’t want to miss out on yet another opportunity to prove that he was the best at everything.

Diego locked the both of them in the basement, setting two large glasses of water down on the table.

“What’s this for?” Luther asked.

“To speed things up a little bit.” Diego explained. “Can’t sit here getting dehydrated all day while we wait for you to pee your pants.”

“You mean while we wait for _you_ to pee your pants.” Luther corrected him, sitting down at the table opposite his younger brother.

Diego scoffed loudly, leaning forwards against the table with a subtle eye roll. “Oh, please. I’ve been training for this for _weeks_.”

 _Oh_ , Luther thought. _This isn’t some stupid competition. Not like the one where they saw who could fit the most gummy bears in their mouth (Luther) and the one where they saw who could iron the most shirts in an hour (also Luther). This is serious._

“Wait, if you’re all prepared for this, how do I know you’re not wearing a diaper?” Luther narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Diego laughed. “Because I'm not a freak. Drink your water.”

Luther drank the first glass of water, watching carefully to see that Diego drank his own first. “I’m gonna need more evidence than that.”

“Well, I'm not going to let you feel my ass, if that’s what you’re suggesting.” Diego folded his arms confidently.

It had been almost an hour, and the tension continued to build; both between the brothers, and in Diego’s bladder. Luther still seemed perfectly calm, whereas Diego was trying to resist gripping himself. He didn’t understand how his brother’s endurance could be _this_ good. Maybe he wasn’t drinking the water properly. Or maybe- aha! Maybe he’d already peed, and Diego didn’t know because the table was covering him!

“Stand up.” Diego commanded, and they both stood up. To his great disappointment, no wet patch was to be seen anywhere on Luther’s jeans. “You can’t hold it forever.”

“That’s what Dad said about your breath, but he was wrong.” Luther pointed out. It was true, Luther had a point. Maybe he had an extra power that no one knew about. Maybe he could hold his pee forever. No. It was impossible; surely, they’d have known! Reginald was meticulous when he checked for their powers! He knew some of the things Klaus was capable of years before Klaus knew himself! And he’d studied the ins and outs of time travel before Five even knew it was possible!

But Reginald was much too… too _proper_ to think to check for something like _pee-holding endurance_. And it wasn’t exactly something that would benefit them in combat, unless Luther challenged the criminals to a holding contest similar to the one currently taking place.

Diego shivered and reluctantly grabbed his crotch.

Luther laughed. “Have to go that bad already?”

The teasing only made it worse for Diego. He’d… he’d _helped_ his brother discover a new power, potentially. He felt sick to his stomach. He’d helped Luther find a new way to be better than him.

Diego fidgeted and tapped his left foot rapidly on the floor. He was _not_ going to lose this contest.

Sure, it was only a petty little thing. Being able to hold your pee forever was a tiny thing in the long run, but he couldn’t help but see visions flash up in his mind; Luther laughing at him when he was the only sibling who had to use the bathroom on a long journey. Everyone thinking ‘look how weak he is’ when Luther didn’t let him use the bathroom and he (fuck, no, no, please no) pissed his pants in front of all his siblings.

The thought made him lose control as the pain in his throbbing bladder became unbearable. Pee quickly soaked through Diego’s pants and began to drip onto the floor, and Luther laughed, despite having finally reached a point where he had to hold himself.

“Aww, you couldn’t hold it?”

Diego turned bright red and bit his lip, realising how pathetic he looked.

“Now, if you don’t mind, I'm going to go and use the bathroom like an adult.”

As soon as Luther was gone, Diego sank to his knees in his own puddle and began to cry. It was stupid of him to organise this competition, and even stupider to continue even after he knew he was going to lose. He couldn’t believe it. Eight weeks of bladder training for nothing. And he’d even been confident enough to encourage his siblings to take longer baths, as he ‘didn’t mind waiting for the bathroom anymore’.

Forget them, _Diego_ needed a long bath now.


End file.
